


Frak the Arrow of Apollo

by Starb_uck



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abduction, Cylons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight in the museum, Six decides Starbuck is a much better prize than that stupid arrow, and takes her on a forced march back to the Cylon base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frak the Arrow of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Six who beat Starbuck up in Kobol's Last Gleaming, and this story takes place four days after those events. Readers who would like to know what happened in those four days and in the days after, should be aware that this is a small part of a much larger piece of work which I may get around to posting at some point.

Fourth day, afternoon, evening

Late on in the afternoon of the fourth day of her captivity, Six again called a halt. Kara no longer felt like a human being, more like an abused machine, forced to run on and on with no hope of relief. Her back hurt, and her ass hurt, but then again all of her hurt, really. Two thoughts, and two thoughts only, ran on a loop in her brain: Maybe we'll stop soon and Maybe she'll take the cuffs off tonight.. Occasionally a brief variation on the second thought popped up: She can't keep me in them tonight.. She can't.. Please.. 

A traitor thought spoke up in her mind- her body and part of her brain seemed to be conspiring against her, creating some kind of mutinous organisation that argued for capitulation to the Cylon, that threatened to overthrow her will for resistance. Maybe you should ask her.. Ask nicely.. Use that word you just thought of... You know the one.. We all learn it in school and at our mama's knee when we're being taught our manners...

NO. She would not. No further. She would grit her teeth and take what was damn well coming to her. Like an officer of the Colonial fleet, and like one worthy of the name. Starbuck gritted her teeth and stumbled on. 

There was still light in the sky when Six pushed her towards a rough stand of pines against the weathering sky. Looked like a nice opportunity to make a better bed than they’d had so far? Part of her mind asked the question. The older part. The pre-this part. The newer part, the Kara of the last four days, Prisoner Kara, Captive Kara, Helpless Kara, responded faintly but clearly. Who gives a frak. Whatever. Six either had similar thoughts, or similar woodsman skills, or the ability to read minds, because she gave Starbuck an odd look before gesturing to the floor in the middle of the clearing. Starbuck sat. Again. Was glad to be allowed to do so. Six broke off several stands of branches and layered them up under the overhang of the trees. Working then onto the bigger stuff, she built a rudimentary woods shelter, big enough for the two of them. 

"Gonna rain tonight, Starbuck", she offered, weaving smaller branches in and out of the main frame to increase the rain resistance. She paused and turned to the pilot, panting slightly in the oppressive afternoon heat, the closeness before the storm. She dropped to her ass and sat there, cross legged, arms loose across her spread knees. She was the picture of the hard workin' man, at the end of a long day at the factory, lookin’ forward to a cold beer. Her hair was sweaty and plastered to her face. She looked cute, nice- not like the complete psycho murderous Cylon nutjob who'd attacked, assaulted, abused and abducted her. She grinned, holding Kara's eyes.

And Kara found herself grinning back. Some horrified part of her mind protested hysterically, yet was silenced when thunder cut the sky overhead. They both flinched involuntarily, then again caught each other's eye. Kara laughed. She felt like she might be going insane. She'd always thought, if you were going insane, surely you wouldn't know it was happening? Wasn't that, almost, part of the attraction? Now she could feel her mind rippling- not bending, not breaking, not tearing, just creaking a little under the unexpected strain under which it now found itself. From across the clearing, Six spoke. She sounded as uncertain as Kara had ever heard her. 

"If you want to stay dry, you'd better come here now, Lieutenant".

Advice, not an order, not an instruction, not a demand. Kara filed that away for later inspection and struggled towards the shelter. Six caught her arm and pulled her close. Another blast of thunder rocked the sky and this time lightning flashed too, almost simultaneously. Rain began to fall. Kara fell to her knees in the entrance, grunted and couldn't catch her fall. Funny that, what with being trussed like a damn turkey after all. Fell on her face in wet pine needles. Six hauled her inside, as gently as she could. They were both just inside when the skies cracked again and rain began to fall in waves, hammering down on the rough shelter. Kara gasped, lying on her back with her arms twisted painfully behind her, looking up at the sky where the lightning cracked like shards of broken glass across a fragile, broken skin of sky. She shivered. The rain fell harder. A voice spoke, close to her ear. 

"It's okay, Lieutenant". 

Gentle hands moved her, turned her. The blanket of needles and branches beneath her was soft. She felt safe. Bizarrely, she felt almost sleepy. Warm arms surrounded her. Warm lips pressed into her neck. She felt an entirely incongruous pulse of sexual heat and bit back the urge to moan. The arms pulled her closer, a leg crossed over hers. She felt safe. Enfolded. The lips kissed her neck, wet against her dry skin. She couldn't help it. She moaned, moved in pleasure. The arms surrounding her stilled. A sigh of amusement filled the air, a soft chuckle. Kara tensed, summoning the dregs of dignity, of self respect. She moved to twist away, but met the wall of branches. Really, where was there to go? 

Outside the thunder cracked again. Inside, the languorous arms moved tighter, drawing her back in. One snaked between her bound arms to her buttocks, pushing beneath her pants and kneading insistently at her ass. She felt herself lifted slightly, propped on top of the Cylon's body. Felt her breasts, hard and firm beneath her. Felt her heat. She couldn't pull away. She couldn't help it. She moaned again. Felt the Cylon's hand stroking her hair, stroking her face in the darkness. Outside the lightning cracked again and for a second or two Kara looked right into the Cylon's face. And saw again that look of love. She couldn't help it. She felt drawn down, towards those lips. She was in them, they were on her. She was drowning and gods, it felt so good!! The hand was still massaging her ass cheeks and now it moved, pulling back and round and under and she knew what was coming and moved to stop it but then the other hand was in her hair, pulling her head back gently and the mouth was on her neck and on her throat and then on her mouth again and she forgot how to breathe, let alone how to say stop. When the fingers pushed again under the belt of her pants and touched her, she bucked almost joyously and groaned. How in the name of the gods could this feel so frakking good?? 

Six laughed again against her neck and then resumed rhythmically sucking, biting, kissing, forcing Starbuck quickly to a peak and keeping her there,right on the edge. She hauled the pilot's pants down and moved so that the bound woman was lying full on top of her, shifted her legs to hit the floor between hers thus simultaneously preventing her from rising and giving her something to push herself against. She removed her fingers from Starbuck's clit eliciting an anguished moan as her captive moved helplessly against her. 

"Sssshh, Starbuck.." Six whispered into her ear. "These are yours.." 

She held the pilot slightly up and away from her body, allowing her to feel the tips of three fingers against her opening. Starbuck groaned again and pushed. Starbuck was most decidedly not thinking about anything right now. Six held her off easily. 

"Now now," kissing Starbuck's neck, not gently- Six's ravenous blood was up too by now- "Ask nicely". 

Starbuck growled- the first one since the scene in the museum. She attempted to force herself onto the proffered fingers. Six stopped her effortlessly and she moaned in frustration. Another wet, sucking lingering kiss. Starbuck was a pushover at the best of times. She was no match for this master. Six pulled her lips away. 

"I said, ask nicely".

"Gods!!" Starbuck groaned. "The frak're you doing to me.. Alright.. Okay.. Please.. Okay? Is that enough? Will you let me now? Huhh? Will you.."

Six plugged her rambling mouth with another deep kiss. It wasn't enough, that was obvious.. And yet there was plenty of time in which she could get enough. Of exactly what she wanted. And this would do for today, would do for tonight. She angled her fingers correctly and released her grip on Starbuck's thigh. 

"Come on then, Lieutenant" she whispered in the pilot's ear- and Starbuck obediently forced herself onto the awaiting digits, skewered herself onto them, trying to burn off all the hatred and fear and anger of the last few days. Six, who had so far done all of the work, now did none of the work; allowing Starbuck to screw herself on the implacable pinnacle of the Cylon's raised fingers. She hadn't planned to, but when she heard Starbuck's whimpers coming closer and closer together, her thumb seemed to reach out involuntarily and seek out her clit, providing just enough pressure. Kara came explosively, hard, just like Six had always imagined she would. Her aftershocks lasted a long time, during which she lay heavily on top of Six. To be fair, for several reasons, there wasn't really a lot else she could do. Eventually Six shifted her, moved her onto her side, facing the wall. Her arms enfolded her once more. Kara was crying, softly, trying to hide it. 

"Sssshh.." The murmur came deep into her neck, under her hair. "Sssshh.. Sleep now". 

"But what about.. Can't you.. My.. You..." 

"Sssshh... " Six soothed her, gently, easing her down into sleep. She'd had another long, hard day, with an explosive end, and it didn't take long. Kara quieted, stilled, slept. Six lay wakeful, enjoying the feeling of the beautiful, fragile, frail human in her arms. So vulnerable.. So.. *breakable.. Sure, she was horny, but again, there was plenty of time for that. Plenty of future.. *occasions. For now, there was only sleep, and peace for a while. Peace against the storm.

Fifth day, morning 

Starbuck woke quietly, to full realisation of her circumstances, without the striking fear of the previous day. Gods!! What had this woman (No!! This *thing! This *machine!) done to her?? The thing was watching her, smiling slightly. Did it never frakking sleep? 

It was still raining. She could hear the patter of drops on the outside of the shelter, yet it was remarkably cosy and dry inside. She felt snug. She felt sated. She felt.. Safe. Except for the fact that her arms were still bound, and she was, she knew, despite last night, still a prisoner. She'd somehow turned in the night and now lay, cuddled up body to body with the Cylon. She said nothing, simply stared into her captor's eyes. She felt absurdly anxious. 

Six broke the mood. "Frakkin' planet of yours. Rains all the time". 

"Funny, that. It never used to do it before you toaster freaks nuked the frak out of it and wrecked the atmosphere". 

Starbuck eyed the Six carefully, awaiting her punishment for the smart comment, figuring it worth it, all the same. She didn't expect the reaction she got. Six, lying beside her, arm tucked carefully around her waist, merely chuckled quietly. 

"Fair enough. Racist phraseology aside, I guess that's a pretty accurate assessment". 

Starbuck lay quiet. For the first time in her life, and quite understandably, for the last few days she'd really found herself with not all that much to say.


End file.
